Days Like This
by Orison
Summary: A short, Steve-centric story inspired by the promo pics for episode 8x23.


Author's note: Hi everyone, didn't think I'd post again this soon but my muse saw the promo pics for episode 8x23 and I couldn't convince her to wait until I finished my longer project.

For anyone who has no idea what I'm talking about, in the promotional stills for the aforementioned episode we see Steve at the vet's office, being checked by Eddie's doctor. This unlikely scenario sparked the muse's interest and considering we're long overdue an update on Steve's health, I came up with this short story to explain what happened. I'll be very surprised if the show goes the same route. I'd love to see that happen, but I'm not holding my breath. I've been disappointed before.

This said, I hope what I wrote sounds plausible to you and once again, I'd love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

The world tilted.

Without any warning.

One minute he was sitting in the waiting room of Eddie's veterinarian, and the next he was struggling to make out the details of the room through his blurred vision.

Steve blinked, trying to swallow back the nausea creeping from his abdomen.

 _What the hell was going on?_

He leaned back, resting his head against the wall, and closed his eyes. Beside him, Eddie barked as if alerted by the sudden change.

"I'm okay, buddy. It's alright."

The dog's eyebrows twitched from side to side as if he was trying to figure something out, then he let out a small whimper and rested his head on Steve's thigh. Eddie didn't believe him either.

Charlie had been home with the flu and Danny had caught the same virus, infecting him too. But that was last week. They were all past it. He had felt perfectly fine this morning and had gone for his usual two-mile swim before taking the dog to a routine checkup before work.

The dizzy spells he had suffered from the uranium incident were a distant memory, and the adjustments he'd made to his day-to-day life seemed to be working.

So what was this?

"Are you okay, Commander?" A young nurse in patterned pink coveralls suddenly appeared at his side, a concerned expression on her face. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," he blurted out, blinking a few more times until the two blurred shapes finally blended into one. That was his usual line. It came so natural to him that he just said the words without thinking.

He focused on the name tag on her scrubs, then slowly raised his gaze towards her face. Her features were still fuzzy at the edges. "Must be something I ate," he explained, giving her a half smile. "Thanks for your concern, Cindy. I'm fine."

"You and Eddie can go in," she said, smiling back. "Doctor Shaw will be with you in a few minutes."

Steve nodded, swallowing again.

The petite brunette stood there, holding a clipboard to her chest and looking expectantly at him, ready to escort them to the exam room.

 _Damn_.

This wasn't their first visit. He knew exactly where the room was. Didn't she have anywhere else to do so he didn't pass out or spill his guts in front of her?

Grateful that the two of them were the only ones around because of the early hour, Steve took a deep breath and put both hands on the armrests of the chair, bracing himself for what he knew was coming. Dizziness always worsened with walking, standing or moving his head.

Eddie stared at him, tail wagging.

The sound of a phone ringing gave him the privacy he needed. Cindy excused herself and disappeared around the corner. Taking it as his cue to try and make it to the exam room before anyone noticed, Steve grabbed Eddie's leash and rose to his feet.

He swayed for a moment but quickly regained his balance. He had been through worse, endured a lot more. Only he wasn't the same man anymore. Post-transplant McGarrett was weaker, tired easily and took countless medications every day.

The radiation poisoning diagnosis had made things even worse. It had added even more pills and worsened his quality of life. Five miles in the ocean had become two, chasing after suspects left him wheezy and lightheaded and as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't enjoy work as much as he did before. Bringing Tani and Junior on board had been a necessity for more than one reason, the younger members lightening the load and taking on tasks he was no longer able to accomplish.

Focusing on putting one step in front of the other he let Eddie lead the way, tracing the wall with his fingers as he moved.

Waves of heat were coursing through his body, the nausea getting stronger with each movement. Something was definitely wrong with him.

A quick glance at the exam room revealed it had no chairs so Steve headed towards the counter and leaned against it. "Sit," he told Eddie, who obediently did as instructed.

It was almost eight. He was supposed to meet Danny at the office to bring him up to speed with the details of their latest case. Danny, who read him like an open book and would spot his distress in a second. Whatever this was, he needed to get rid of it before he faced his partner.

Eddie was looking at him, head tilted to the side. The perceptive animal had sensed something too and putting his front paws on the counter started to lick his owner's hand in a reassuring gesture.

Smiling at the unconditional love he was blessed with every day, Steve leaned forward to scratch the dog's ears and immediately regretted it when the action caused another bout of dizziness. Eddie panted in approval, oblivious of his discomfort.

"Morning, Commander!"

Doctor Shaw's voice was loud as he entered the room. Too damn loud. The man squatted down in front of Eddie and started rubbing his belly. "Eddie! How are we doing today?"

The dog let out an excited bark, eagerly accepting a treat from the doctor's hand.

Steve winced. "Morning, Doc."

The room, painted in a light green hue, had started to spin as soon as he'd bent over to pet Eddie. Gripping the edges of the counter as cold sweat glistened on his forehead, Steve resorted to his combat breathing techniques to focus and regain control of his body. He would not be sick in a vet's office. Not right now. Not today.

The doctor was lining up the equipment for the checkup on a small tray table in front of him and had his back to him, oblivious to his sickness. That changed the minute he turned around. He frowned, taking in the ex-SEAL's pale complexion and hunched-over posture.

"Commander McGarrett, are you okay?"

Steve rubbed his face wearily. "I'm fine," he automatically replied, those two words once again pushing past his lips on their own.

"You sure don't look it," the other man replied, taking a step in his direction. "Cindy was right."

 _Fuck._

So the girl had not only noticed it, but also ratted him out.

"I'm okay, really. Like I told her, it must be something I ate."

The doctor cocked his head. "You sure?"

"Positive."

 _Way to go, Commander. Keep lying through your teeth._

"Alright," he shrugged. "Why don't you bring Eddie over to the table so we can start."

Steve nodded.

The world had righted itself and he felt confident enough to move so he bit his lip and pushed himself off the counter. And almost stumbled when a new wave of dizziness darkened his vision.

"Whoa!" Despite his burly frame, Doctor Shaw was quick and had good reflexes. He grabbed Steve by the arm and guided him to the exam table. "Positive, my ass," he muttered. "Come here, you need to sit down. Let me check you out."

This time, Steve didn't argue. Still holding on to Eddie's leash, he sat on the plastic mat covering the table and allowed the doctor to take his pulse. He was mortified and disappointed in himself but tried not to show it.

"Your temperature's a bit elevated and your pulse is racing. Have you been feeling sick lately? Tired, nauseous?"

"I, uh… caught the flu last week, courtesy of my partner. Nothing a few ibuprofen didn't cure. I was fine this morning but started getting a bit nauseous as soon as I got here," Steve explained. That was all he was willing to share.

"Flu, huh?" Doctor Shaw inquired, moving to check the lymph nodes on his neck. "Headache?"

"No, not really."

"I feel some swelling here. Any preexisting condition I should know about?"

Steve looked away, focusing his gaze on the shelves in front of him filled with dog pictures and multicolored figurines. He knew well enough that engrossed lymph nodes could be the first sign of cancer, but wasn't willing to dwell on that until he had a reason to.

"Commander?"

"Listen, Doc, I appreciate your concern but I feel better already. I'll check in with my own doctor and take it from there."

"Let me at least take your blood pressure. You still look paler than I'd like."

Steve stood up, grateful that the sudden movement didn't cause him any more lightheadedness. He would make an appointment with his physician as soon as he got to the office. If this was a warning bell for something more serious, there was no time to waste. "I mean it, Doc, thanks but I need to get to work so if you could please check Eddie here we'll be on our way."

Doctor Shaw wasn't buying it. He was a smart guy, and knew there was more to it than his patient's owner was telling him. He also knew that he wouldn't be getting any more information out of him so he unwillingly let go. "Alright, but be sure to see your doctor and get some tests done."

"I will."

 _Danny will make sure of it_ , Steve thought to himself.

Whatever this was, this time he wasn't keeping his best friend in the dark.

Because he'd promised, and because he didn't want to face it alone.

THE END


End file.
